


Long Term (Podfic)

by BiP



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, pre-wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: A podfic of idiopathicsmile's work.Take, for instance, the couple she’s consulting with this afternoon, for their upcoming October ceremony. Seemingly mismatched in every respect. The plump, fair-haired one looks like a parody of an absent-minded professor, as sketched by someone who didn’t bother to do much actual research; his clothes are so outdated it teeters on costume. He’s wearing a bow tie, and not in that reinvented hipster way. This is a bow tie unacquainted with the cycles of fashion, a bow tie that has never heard the word irony.His partner is a rangy, black-clad ginger in snakeskin boots. He has the look of a hungover rocker about him, and would somehow, even without the sunglasses he has fully committed to wearing indoors on a cloudy afternoon. He’s sprawled almost defiantly in his chair and keeps throwing dubious glances around Dr. Blackwell’s office, as though expecting a lightning bolt to strike him down for merely daring to be within spitting distance of a church.





	Long Term (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Long-Term](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703515) by [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/pseuds/idiopathicsmile). 

[Streaming on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-151285749/long-term)

[Download on Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1dad3PCxs23UR7otyXsN6yFfELDFI1Noh)


End file.
